


AuraTale - A Magic oddity

by MysticPeanutButter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPeanutButter/pseuds/MysticPeanutButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young girl falls down hole, scared. Hope comes. What it is, only "science" can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen

She originally wanted to relax. A break was all.

A falling sensation. How did this happen? She saw no hole...

It was over fast. They looked around, head spinning, wondering how they were alive.

She didn't last though. The only thing she could notice was having fallen into a flower bed, breaking the fall. Their head wasn't right at the moment, and they fell unconscious.


	2. Odd flower, and ringing in ears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?..

Awoken, she still wasn't sure what happened.

 _'Did I fall? Do I even have any memories?_ She searched, and thankfully, she had a name. "Frisk."

 _'Glad I at least know my name, but how did I end up in this odd area?'_ Frisk was still laying down. She had decided not no get up in fear something broke, and thought instead.  _'I know I fell, but that is nearly all there is._   _But I was climbing a mountain, so how COULD I fall? It doesn't add up to me. Unless the stories were true. I always have believed them however, so I chose a hill that COULDNT have been mnt. Ebott. I still fell though. I just have been wrong. This always happens to me.'_  

_**ssssssssssssssssss** _

_'now I have a headache, too!'_

_ssssssss  
_

_'more of a ringingIin the ears but just as annoying.'_

She got up. 

**gasp**

It was dark. Very very dark, besides for the small circle where the whole up above is.

_'Creepy'_

Flowers. She forgot about them! Bending down, she got onto a knee and picked a flower. It looked like a buttercup. She thought it smelled amazing and the patch looked beautiful.  _'of course I fell on someone's flowers. So sorry...'_ Turning, Frisk got a better look at the room. There were four pillars, dark from the shadow, but one could easily tell the fine details that were scratched into it, even though darkness. The floor though, was simple marble and dirt, pretty, and easy to walk on. ' _I hate my hair'_. It had gotten in front of her eye.

 _**'A hallway!'** _

Rings ssssssss

' _annnnd my ears...'_

Frisk walked. There was little else she COULD do, she hadn't brought anything with her. She didn't really have anything anyway.

_**'a doorway? What was this, some underground city?'** _

*Walk through*

"Okay, voices in my head now. As if ringing wasn't bad enough. Shutup." ' _wierd'_

Frisk however, decided to do that the voice said. She was going through anyways.

It was a big mistake.

Frisk saw an enormous Flowey, towering the ones she saw earlier. It also moved as if there was a... _breeze?_

IT TURNED. 'It had a fucking face.' Frisk hated swear words with a passion, but let it slip. This is not ok. If only she knew where her parents were... 

**-"Howdy!"**

_**'OOOOH SHITSHITSHIT BE A DREAM BE DEAD NOT BE REAL, DREAM** PLEASE'  
_ "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Golly, you look new to the underground. Too bad there isn't anyone else around... looks like little old be will have to do to show you the ropes!"

It felt like a life force was being moved from her, dragged into the open. ' _this is getting worst and worst. Why is something glowing?'_  the glow started to take shape, turning into a bright, vibrant red. PURE red. No other colors.

"This is your soul. The vet life force and culmination of your being," Flowey informed. 'im so glad this isn't real,' Frisk felt.

Flowey continued, "Your soul starts off weak, but gets stronger with  _ **LV.**_ What's that stand for? LOVE of course! Down here, love is shared through little white, 'friendlyness pellets.' You want to get stronger dont you? Move around! I'll launch these at you, and you grab as many as you can." 

_'ok the flower is done talking. This is all a dream. Might aswell play around with what I have in my head. Should be fun.'_

Frisk hit one of the pellets once "flowey" moved them. 

_**'Actual pain. How? This had to have been a dream, there's no way this is real. You cant feel dreams though... shit.'** _

Frisk curled up into a ball. A single pellet hurt like hell in a ball, and it just broke over her chest. This was unnatural. Than she saw the flower. It was GRINNING. Not a "its all right, itll turn out well!" But a menacing, VILLAIN smile. The head morphed, getting crease's, furrows and eyebrows. But all hope melted in the girl's heart once the new eyebrows went into a mad curve. The creature laughed. 

_**"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS? IT DOESN'T APPEAR OFTEN.** **IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED KID,**_

_**NOW DIE."** _

**_'NO'_ **

The crazed laughter of a mad villain returned, wanted to end the life.


	3. A heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat Mom

'Theres _nothing I can do!'_ Frisk knew. She was scared, and hoped it wouldn't hurt when a bright flash of light came.

_'AH!!'_

When the flash of light left, they saw a horrifying sight. An enormous goat creature was standing in front of her. 

_'Who are_ you _?'_ Was Frisk's first thought.

"Do not worry child. That horrible creature won't hurt you anymore." Replied the creature, as if reading her mind, in a feminine voice. She ~~~~ _(?)_ held out her hand, motioning for Frisk to grab it. Frisk did. The new creature seemed much more friendly than the previous one, and was less threatening. She pulled Frisk up, and gave a warm smile.

"Follow me, I'll guide you through the ruins ahead. Don't worry, I shall protect you aswell."

_'seems nice.'_  

The Goat lady led frisk through another doorway, in which a bright purple room awaited them.

**ch ch ch ch SHUNK**

"These are puzzles. If you are to stay in the ruins, you will have to become used to the sight of them. Come, come!" The woman led Frisk through yet ANOTHER doorway, this one having opened from the "puzzle" just finished. Frisk took the down time to observe the room.

_'wow it's very nice here. Purple bricks. I've never seen it before but looks quite nice. More pillars aswell.'_ The pillars here had the same amount of detailed design as the previous ones. She could tell that should there be any more, they would look the same. Quite splendid. _'more flowers. I hope there's no flowey in this, but they're roses, not the golden IT was.'_ Amazingly, the flowers were in a perfect square. Must have been carefully tended.

For the first time, frisk spoke. "How did you get rid of that talking flower?" Frisk was still amazed these REAL creatures spoke English.

"Magic dear! We creatures are called monsters, and are all capable of magic, my personal being fire. I launched a ball at it to protect you."

_'this one is definitely a good guy. thank goodness.'_ Goat lady led frisk to a new room. 

"This here is another puzzle. It's rather easy, and I wrote which levers to pull." Looks like this will be a test for frisk. Astonished towards just HOW easy the puzzle was though, Frisk was baffled by how this even WAS a test. The levers had huge circles drawn on them. Oh well. Frisk pulled the lever.

"Very good! On to the next one." The Goat lady than moved forward, and past the small bridge over a water gap.

_'this place is gorgeous'_ Next lever. CHUNK! Frisk observed SPIKES retracting into the floor. 'omg'

"Next room!"

Frisk decided to ask, "Whats your name?"

"My name is Toriel, little one."  _'now I know what to call her.'_ In the next room was a small dummy, standing in the middle!e of the floor.

"Here in the underground, creatures are restless. Some of them might accidentally attack you. If this was to happen, strike up a friendly conversation. I would come to break up the fight soon after."

Frisk said hello to the dummy. 

"Good job! Onto the next room. There is another puzzle there. Let's see if you can solve it."

Upon entering, all that Frisk could see was an odd zig zag on the ground, bricks, vines, and Toriel herself. They turned to the right.  _'oh there's moAAAA'_ Once again, Frisk felt her soul pull away from her, out into the open. 'im flowey wasn't useless'. In front of her was a scarred frog, odd and dimpy looking. She shuddered. What would hurt, or WANT TO hurt, a giant frog? ' _this must be this rooms puzzle set up by toriel. She thought me last room to strike up a friendly conversation, let's do that.'_

* **Yes, please don't hurt us. We have to so this out of habit.** * ' _ok voice is back who are you go away fucking scary I need help'_ Toriel noticed Frisk got jumped by the frog, and as she said, broke up the fight. The frog received a MEAN death-glare. Freaky. After the interruption and assumed puzzle, Frisk appeared in the next area. 

"Here is the puzzle. See if you would be able to solve it."  _ **'FUCK THE FLOOR IS ENTIRELY MADE OF FUCKING SPIKES OH SHIT IM DEAD'**_

 


	4. Hero! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I love mom goat.

"On second thought," Toriel began with, "mabye spikes arent good for starter puzzles."

_'ok I really like this horned woman.'_ Toriel retrieved Frisk's hand, and deftly guides them both through. _'Interesting. The pathway appears similar to that of the pattern in the previous portion of the room.'_ Frisk took a mental note of this. Time to trudge on! Frisk and crew moved to the next... _'another hallway. This one is super long too. Uuuuugh.'_

* * *

 

"Alright child. This is the last test for now. Erhm... please forgive me for this." Toriel hastily spat out, as she than sprinted to the opposite side of the room. 

_'really? All she did was go to the other side and hide behind that... huge pillar? Oddly, i feel some[Unnecessary Tension](https://youtu.be/OSPbX0lkTmQ) in the room.'_

***music begins playing in mind***

_'im going mental. Flower killing me, goat woman saving me, floor of spikes, voices and ringing in ears, now **music?** '_ Frisk was undetoured however. Go forth! The march began. It was a simple walk however. This time was took to further marvel at the areas architecture. No detail unobserved, Frisk's beady eyes noticed every crack and critter. Falling the walls, there were small openings. Giving a little bit of time up to gander as she passed, the child touched the wall feeling it.  _'soft... squishy? No just slick. Thin cover of slime or something it seems. No, no, its just water. Leak from this hole, slightly covered by an overhanging vine. Cute. These small pieces seem to be thoughtfully picked, despite the owners knowledge of architectural damage. Adds some more respect. The floor at the moment, seems to be a purple dirty mixture. I'm not gonna investigate that.'_

"Ok toriel, I'm at the end," Frisk said, quickly, quietly, yet rather, matter a fact. 

"Very good child! This was actually a test of your independence, as I have been behind this pillar the entire time." Toriel gave a small pause here. "Take this cell phone. I'll be able to call you, or you call me when you need help. Now, please wait here, I have some, 'buisiness' to attend to," Toriel said, taking her leave to do errands while Frisk was to 'play.' 

_'I should be safe. I'm rather strong i think. Might aswell explore.'_

* * *

Frisk moved onto the next room, please with the new beauty she got to see every moment. Frisk always has been a sucker for details. This moment, she got some nice, rusty red leaves, like up on the floor. At this moment however, Frisk noticed something shiny the floor. Moving over, frisk bent to grab it.

**~SAVE~**

_'save what? And why are there still voices? Are people trying to talk to me?.. no, the word was more as an image. Mabye I'm supposed to "select" it with my mind.'_

**~Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with _determination_ ~**


	5. When you fall a lot

_'feels good man. I'm really liking it down here, I've been much happier than on the surface, but it may just be from the new experience. this has been exciting._ _'_

* **We are glad you're no longer sad.** *

 _'i don't like the voices in my head however. it seems to come from a different source than MY head though. sounds different. for now, lets go left.'_ Frisk came upon a very small room when she went left. _Very_ , when compared to all the previous rooms. _'aw, it's a pretty, tiny pillar!!!_ _'_   There was a small note on the pillar. It read-

* * *

 

*please take one*

* * *

 

Above the small note was a glass bowl, filled with what seemed to be _candy_. _'guess I'll take one,'_ So Frisk took one. The candy wrapper said "monster candy," in the most off brand way possible. Having gotten her candy, Frisk ate it, and went back seeing as this was a dead end. Guess we go right.

Right, there was a _small_ hallway. There was a grey square on the floor. Frisk walked over it. _'there are holes in the wall and it's weird.'_ Next room.

_'woah theres a ghost. it, is, saying "z" out loud? um. i cant seem to get past it even though its a ghost. guess i have to ask it to move.'_

* * *

[-fight start-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz1bfhtKsHM)

_'ugh nooo i dont want to fight. atleast my head's playing good music.'  
_

_"Oh... Hey..."_

You give the ghost a patient smile. It's name turns out to be "Napstablook."

" _Umm... awkward?.." 'why is the ghost crying at me? is it say? mabye a joke will cheer it up."_ (pretend i got a good joke here, I'm not very clever.)

_"Heh. well im not really feeling up to attack right now, sorry."_

_"Heh. You're nice. mind if i show you something?"_ Napstablook began to make his tears go upward, and make a top hat. _"I call it Daperblook. like it?"_

You reply with a yes. _"Aw gee... thanks... bye now..."_ Napstablook vanished. I guess we move forward now.

* * *

 

Now there are a lot of grey squares. _'am i supposed to stand on one? Probably a puzzle. eni-meni-mini-mo-i choose- this one, lets go.'_ "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" _'FUCK OW WASN'T EXPECTING A FALL. oh hey a lever. i TOTALLY CHOSE CORRECTLY. YEAH.' *pull lol*_ _'_ _Why is there a black door in the waAAAAALLL. oh elevator. well, im back "upstairs(?).'_


	6. "New Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LOOK EVERYONE KNOWS HOW THE INBETWEEN BIT GOES, AND IM BORED, AND WANT TO GET TO THE PLOT. IM SKIPPING THAT. SEE YA AT TORIEL'S

"My child!" Toriel was astounded and shocked, with slight fear when she saw the small human. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put until I came back! Come here into my home so I can heal any wounds and scratches you have. Quickly now." After the last word, Toriel walked with good haste. Frisk however, just watched blankly. She knew she hadn't been hurt, so instead, she just walked around the room, once again taking in the sights.

Frisk took great notice of the dead tree in the center of the opening. It was black, charred, and wilting. It was still alive however, despite showing these features. Blood red leaves formed a small oval around it, but none are on the tree.

* **This old and wilting tree appears to lose its leaves the moment one grows on.** *

_'mmmm yes brilliant deduction there. Takes a GENIUS to solve that.'_

* **My my you're sassy.** *

_'brilliant. Simply astonishing.'_

:/

Once Frisk had gotten enough of the outside, which was faster than it felt, she went to Toriel. "There you are! Here, I'm going to use my healing magic." ~ _vworp vworp_ ~ "Much better, isn't it? Now allow me to show you something I have prepared in case a human like you were to show. Here." Toriel took Frisk's hand, and guided her to the suprise. "I was also hoping to suprise you with my butterscotch cinnamon pie, but the smell's given that away. For now however, i wanted to suprise you with this. You're very own room!" Toriel spoke with glee. She had a large grin, and after her words, rubbed Frisk's head, giving a close feeling. It was cozy. 

_'This really does feel like it could be a good home. I would love to live with this woman like she's implying, but I feel like I must not stay, and need to go on. Why? What could cause me to feel like this? It's already better than any family i had on the surface! The voices in my head have seemed to know more than I, so why haven't they said anything based off this? Why? Why can't I stay...'_ but frisk entered the room anyways once her "goat i want to be my mom" walked away. And Frisk was tired. She turned the light off than slept. 

* * *

Frisk's reprieve couldn't have been more than an hour however. The feeling of a long sleep felt well with her, despite the short time she was out. Having awoke, she knew she must need to go. Why? Frisk was clueless. But for now, frisk had it in her mind. She knew what she had to do, after taking the slice of pie she assumed was left there by Toriel.  _'im so sorry.'_ she put the pie in her odd personal pocket dimension which she had ever since she had fallen, and went searching for Toriel.

"Oh, up so early are you?" Toriel said, along with, "Well make yourself comfortable. I put the pie slice in your room thinking you would sleep for longer."

_"Actually miss toriel, I was wondering how I would be able to go home."_ Frisk was choking on her guilt. She could see the features of Toriel twist with shock and pain upon Frisk's request.

"What are you talking about? This is your home now. I am though, reading a quite interesting book on snail facts. Would you like to here one?"

_"i need to go. Please."_ ***thnk***

**Toriel closed her book with a sigh.** "Follow me child, if you really want to leave. I'll be in the basement. Come," were her last words when without even a goodbye, handshake, hug, or handhold, she left with a sad frown on her face..

 


	7. Mother knows best

Frisk was scared. Her whole body wasn't sure how to respond to this. All Frisk thought to do was follow as Toriel said. And so she did. Frisk didn't even see the basement at first. At first glance all there is is a railing, a couple paintings, a photo, and a mirror. Frisk has to follow Toriel directly in order to see the stairwell. It was dark, and creepy. She didn't like it.

Following Toriel, frisk hurried. Surroundings were ignored, all that entered the mind was to follow her. Long purple hallways led to a massive double door with swirly designs, possibly ancient. Behind the door was to be seen later, for now stood Toriel, directly in front of it.

"This is the exit of the ruins. I am going to destroy it so no human can leave. If you do, you shall just be killed outside. If you want to leave so badly, you must show yourself up to the task to survive. We must [fight](https://youtu.be/xflkF-sqNaM)."

* * *

Frisk didn't know what to do. She couldn't hurt Toriel, not after her kindness, but Frisk knew from the sincerity of her voice that a fight was a must. Nearly instantly, a ball of flame rushed past Frisk's head. Her hair was burned, and she knew SHE would be burned soon. 

Toriel seemed to be a master at fire magic. Controlling dozens of flames at once, she shot them towards the human at low speeds, in simple patterns. Toriel, even though making easy patterns, put large amounts of magical power into her attacks, meaning each one would hurt. Frisk noticed. Attempting to manger through the patterns despite the simpleness, was hard, and she took several hits. Luckily, Toriel had no intent to kill in her attacks. 

Frisk dodged, but it was difficult. After attempting to talk sense into Toriel(and herself), she knew she was being forced to attack. already half dead, Frisk had to attack Toriel with the stick she had from the beginning of her fall. It didn't do much for Toriel. And than Frisk was hit once more.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Frisk! Stay determined...**

**You are the future of both humans and monsters!**

Frisk was in pain. It felt like she had died. Seen a scared horrified look at Toriel's face. Perhaps she had died. Frisk could see nothing except empty black. The heart that represented Frisk's soul, body, and mind, had been seen shattering in two.

..and that voice in her head, it was a new one. And saying to stay determined? What did that have to do with anything...

**GAME OVER**

Her life was her game? Mabye...  _'save! I can go back there... to the star in the ground!'_ Before Frisk died, a while ago she saved something. It appeared to be something that allows her to return should she meet an end. Frisk will be able to face Toriel once more, and survive, while doing what she knew had to be done.

* * *

So she did.

Frisk had to redo all of her work, the puzzles, and the painful falls. But she knew she had to. Frisk was the future of both monsters and humans, as the voice said. But Toriel... Frisk couldn't help but feel horribly guilty knowing what had to be done. She didn't want to hurt the woman. The monster was what she wanted to be her family. She actually liked the goat lady. However, Frisk had to prove their strength to be allowed past.

Frisk would be lying if she said they weren't scared of seeing Toriel again, after dieing to her and all. But that was in a different time. Frisk had her knowledge, and knew to fight. When Toriel said to follow her downstairs, Frisk didn't wait a second, and went right after her. But she STILL didn't want to hurt Toriel. Or accidentally kill, if she was that strong. Frisk had been a strong child above ground, expectially "for being a girl." She just had to show Toriel her strength.

* * *

 

"Very well. If you really want to leave so badly, show me you are strong enough to survive out there."

Frisk decided to check Toriel out. After doing so, Toriel said, "What's wrong child? You look scared. If you are, go back up to your room and wait." Frisk knew she couldn't wait. So she hit Toriel with her stick once to the side. Toriel came crashing to the floor, looking cloudy.

"It seems I have underestimated you. You may go through the door. But my child, be good.  _please, and I'm sorry._ " Toriel blew into a cloud of dust with those words, with what must have been here soul floating upwards.  _'i killed her! With only one hit... she was so much taller, and larger than me though! How... NO!'_ Toriel's soul than shattered in two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... skip this chapter mabye?.. suggestive topic usage inbound... chapter made super short in noted at the bottom.  
> [Edit] i kinda censored this chapter, and edited tags.

Frisk was horrified. Someone such as Toriel (bless her heart) did not deserve to die. Frisk however, thought, MABYE, there was some way she could help her. But mabye not. Frisk grabbed a pinch of Toriel's dust, and felt it. The powder felt like powder, possibly even more finely ground sand. It was smooth. Except for some rocks, which sat right where Toriel's soul had shattered.  _'mabye I could make this right.'_  

Frisk went on through the doorway, coming to a instant blast of frigid air. 

" **Howdy! It's me again, but don't look so afraid. I know what you are.** " The blasted nightmare flower was here. This creature was horrifying, due to its ability to change the size and shape of its head at will, growing taller or turning wider. It seemed to be fully healed some how from the fireball Toriel-shudder-lobbed at it with the intent to protect Frisk. " **-but more importantly, I know what you DID. You killed her. I could tell it was an accident, but that doesn't matter. You still killed her. Now you can't stop me from my plan. This monarchy is ment for one ruler, and that's me. So take it from me, it's KILL OR BE KILLED IN THIS WORLD.** " Flowey retreated into the earth, a villainous grin on their petals.

'WAIT'

'PLEASE!,' Frisk cried. She saw the blossom of flowers head stick up.

" **What?** " 

'You said you knew what I am. What did you mean by that?'

" **I meant you ability to reset. Your body and soul contains extraordinary amounts of determination, far more than the average human. This activates a preservation system in you. This triggered due to the magical aura of the underground. There are MANY many more, and powerful, monsters, waving off magic every which way. This unlocked it. I've spoken for to long, see you.** "

'How can I save Toriel?'

" **C** **ant. You would have to die.** "

OOOH boy. 'could you... kill me, so I can save her?'

" **Wow, youre a treasure.** " Was all that was said after a short pause. A longer pause after came before, " **Hm... I'm not sure, it's tempting but...** " Than it burst out with, " **SURE THING, I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO WAIT.** " A vine came from behind, ripping through the entire body of Frisk. " **Its been a while, might have some fun with a sturdy punching bag.** " Unfortunately, the vine flowey sent through Frisk (WARNING WARNING ABOUT TO GET GRAPHIC(?)) didn't kill her. Flowey grabbed her arms. Frisk screamed, 'AAAAAEEEEEEEEEE' Frisk managed to get out at highest possible volume. This  _monster_ was a maniac. Sadist. Flowey grabbed Frisk's arms, cutting them width wise, to not kill her. It let her sit there for 3 seconds fully. " **I'm satisfied now. Thanks for the fun time! See ya in the reset.** " 

He than killed her. It was over in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk asks flowey to kill them so she can reset and save Toriel.


	10. Sorry

Hey all, sorry but I don't think I'm gonna be doing any more of this. I'll never remember and my ADHD + school life is way to much just getting into highschool. I really hope someone out here is willing to do this, as I love this concept even if others have done something similar. Here's what I wanted: frisk shoves Toriel away after suddenly discovering new magic powers at the brink of another death from new pacifism. Toriel goes: "I have seen, known, and raised humans before, but I have never even heard of one capable of  _using magic._ " she knows frisk can defend themselves and lets them go.up till here frisk is pacifist and stays that way, but accidentally killing a few because her powers are actually pretty strong, even though its just  **pushing with magical energy.** something Isaac Newton, pushes upwards during a puzzle of papyrus,  ** _"WOWIE HUMANNNNNNN!!!!"_** goes papyrus(Pap), and friends! They still fight though. This frisk is up for a good brawl with consent. She likes sans. Tried hitting on him once but got the idea he wasnt into her. She is 13~15, which is when kids tend to get weird friend date relationships or whatever they are. Blah blah, undyne is a good fight but frisk both knows they can't win, and undyne won't give up so they run away. TEMMIES R CUTES BTW. Also one of [PC-doodle's](http://monofell-au.tumblr.com) TEMMIES are in there, but only one, if that's even allowed. Goodness that thing is cool, check em on Tumblr At alphys, knowing she is a royale scientist, frisk asks for help on knowing where the magic came from. Alphys sciences shit up and says "you have magic Because the collective aura of magic in the Underground unlocked it," in short. Like, she performed tests and stuff. Blah, mettaton, blah, sexy robot, Frisk's magic is made to be super flashy cool, ashore intimidating, and unlike the game omega flowey actually kills frisk several times, rather brutally. Make rest up yourself. <<<<33333 I WOULD LOVE IF YOU GUYS THINK UP A GOOD GENOCIDE MAGIC TYPE BTW. Consult me if you want any help creating this. Follow me on Tumblr, Mystic Peanut Butter. Send me a message, I'll try to Skype you, lets make literary master pieces. Let's name this AU something better than Auratale(it's taken already also). How about....

MagicaTale

UnlockedTale

AurumTale(?)


End file.
